From A Run In The Mountains
by lo8ic
Summary: Tony and Ziva have a running date. Up in the mountains. Well, they have a discussion. TIVA CHILDREN! May be one of two or three part series. Depends on the reviews I get so, please : Read and Review? I appreciate it.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. I wish I did. **

**Please : Read and Review, be a doll? The reviews I get on this will have influence on if I make it a Series. So if you like it, and want more of this series, REVIEW! :)**

Ziva and Tony ran side-by-side up the side of the mountain, panting and pushing harder, challenging each other to try and run past them. His Adidas shorts moved loosely around his taunt legs, sneakers crushing and kicking up dust as they strode in-sync with Ziva's. The white Adidas shirt clung to his shoulders. He was still in amazing shape, but Ziva's stamina was one that seemed to have a high tolerance level. She, too, was decked out in Adidas sportswear, blue shorts and green sports bra. Her pony tail still retained the curls she started out with in the morning, which she had woken up next to Tony.

Reaching the summit, Tony was doubled over, heaving for air, and Ziva was taking a long drag off her water bottle, handing it to Tony after a few seconds. He took it gratefully, his mouth feeling like a desert. He stood up and smiled at the scenery. What a beautiful day. The greenery was fantastic, a fresh water stream splitting the land in two. Ziva was smiling down at two young children playing pretend in the woods. The mother and father come, pick the kids up, the father puts the little girl on his shoulders, and the mother puts the boy on her hip, bringing them back to their campsite. She sighs, and Tony walks up to her, beaming down at her. He puts his arm around her waist, and her hand goes up on his chest, she smiles back at him. He kisses her softly.

"We could have that." He offers quietly, not really loud enough so she should be able to hear, more to himself. She obviously had the ears of a bat. She craned her head from off his shoulder to look him in the eyes.

"Really? Do you really think we could have that? I mean...we are not married, and we work at a high risk job. We live like ticking time bombs...And Gibbs...Gibbs is like my father, and I very much consider him my father, and respect him, and want to honor his trust and advice, and-"

"Ziva, I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And start a family with you. Gibbs will be happy for you. I mean, I may not be his favorite person when it comes to you...But he'll be happy that we're happy. Okay?"

"Okay..." He smiled, hands cupping her cheeks, kissed her softly, and kneeled down, pulling out a small black velvet box. She gasped, hands going up to her mouth.

"Ziva David... I truely do love you. You've made me the happiest man in the world. You make me who I am, a better person, and a person with so much to live for, and a lot to lose. I want to be with you, and only you, for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" Ziva started crying, happy tears streaming down her face.

"This...was no regular run in the mountains...Of course, Tony! I love you..." He stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist, kissing her gently. "Now, uh, about that family..."

"Two kids." Tony said.

"Three."

"Well, we'll cross that bridge when we get there." They went home that day, a renewed hope for their lives, knowing they had a start to something great. "So about the family...how 'bout we get a headstart?" He said, moving to her back, wrapping his arms around her waist, hands on her stomach. Her arms went behind his neck, leaning back into his arms and chest.

"Hmm. Well, maybe that is a good idea." She said, his mouth attacking her neck. That party was VIP, private, bedroom only. And damn, was it a blow-out.

Six years later, Ziva was pregnant with their third child. Aaron Leroy DiNozzo, a brown-eyed, black haired four and a half year old, Tony and Ziva's first child, bounced on the seat next to his father, staring at his mother laying on the hospital bed. This was the second time in his life he'd been at this very same hospital, besides the trip he was born. His sister, Ginny Jennifer DiNozzo, now two years of age, sat on her daddy's knee, looking up at him with her big eyes that matched his. Her short black hair, half up, small bangs covering her forehead, swung with every move of her head.

"Mama!" Ginny yelled. Tony shushed her.

"Sweetie, Mommy's resting. Pretty soon you're gonna have another brother or sister. Okay?"

"But I want Mama!"

"Tony...Bring her over here. And Aaron, come sit with Mommy." Ziva said from the bed. Aaron hopped down off the chair, landing on both feet, padded with little Adidas sneakers. He dashed over and climbed up the side of the bed to cuddle by his mother's belly.

"Hi in there!" he said to her belly. Ziva smiled and Tony laughed. "I'm your big brother. We're gonna play together, and I'm gonna teach you how to spit! I promise! I'll be the best big brother in the world!" He said, putting his tiny little hand and rubbing gently.

"Mama!" Ginny said as Tony airplaned her over to her mother's hospital bed.

"Hi, Sweetheart. Can Mommy have a kiss? Hmm? Are you gonna give Mommy a kiss?" Ginny pushed herself up on her hands and knees and crawled up to her mom's face, putting both of her little hands on either cheek. She puckered her lips like a fish and gave her mother a kiss. "Thank you."

"How 'bout a kiss for your old man?" Tony asked, smiling. Ginny turned and kissed her father's cheek, as well. "Thanks, Cutie."

"Mama have baby?" Ginny asked, cocking her head to the side, looking at her mom's belly, hand on her mom's stomach for balance.

"Not yet, Sweetheart."

"When?"

"Soon, Ginny, soon." There was a knock at the door, and Tim and Abby walked in holding hands.

"Hey, Mommy! Hey Daddy!" Abby said.

"Auntie Abby!" Aaron yelled, waving madly.

"Hey, Aaron! How's my big boy, huh?"

"Good," he said, laughing sheepishly.

"Great!"

"Ziva, we're ready for you to start pushing," the doctor said, walking in with two nurses. She nodded.

"Alright, guys. Go with Aunt Abby and Uncle Tim, okay?"

"Come on, guys. Come here, Ginny," Tim said, walking over to the bed and picking Ginny up. Her small hands went around his neck, holding tightly, smiling at him. Tim leaned down and kissed Ziva on the cheek.

"Ready, Aaron? Let's go get some juice. We'll ride the elevator down to the cafeteria," Abby said, lending her hand to the little boy. He bounced up and down, holding her hand and talking about how he's going to be a big brother and help with the baby and how he had learned to tie his shoes and helped Ginny with her velcrow shoes. Ginny was on the hip of Tim, playing with his ears and cheeks, talking and giggling, pulling his mouth to either side, contourting his face.

Tony was standing at the head of Ziva's hospital bed, gripping her hand. He couldn't help but think two years back when the nurse came in with that little pink bundle. Their beautiful daughter. Or four years back, the blue squirming newborn boy. Their handsom son. He remembered how he'd gotten a little misty-eyed as he held the infant in his hands, the softness and warmth radiating from their babies.

Now, here he was, speaking words of support.

"You're doing great, Honey. Ziva, I love you." Ziva was close to tears, sweat drenching her.

"I love you," she replied before he kissed her quickly. Three hours later, they heard the cry of their brand new baby, her head falling back onto the pillow, a glowing smile on her tired face, dripping with sweat. Tony was smiling miraculously. To their surprise, Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked back in with a pink bundle smiling proudly.

"Say hi to the beautiful little angel, Desirae Jennifer DiNozzo. Congratulations Mommy and Daddy." He said, putting the baby girl into Ziva's arms. Jenny was lingering back, and Gibbs came back to hold her hand. Her other hand went up and held his arm, head resting against it.

"Tony..Tony it is a girl...Say hi to our new baby girl..."

"Hi, Sweetie. Hi. It's daddy. I love you. And I promise, I'm gonna protect you. I'm gonna take care of you, and you're gonna grow up to be just as beautiful as your mother. You can depend on me for anything. I promise. Desirae Jennifer DiNozzo. Welcome to earth, my little angel." He whispered to her, kissing her little nose. Their other two little children joined the new parents. Aaron jibbered on "What is it? Can I hold her? Awwe, she's so preeetty! Hi sissy! Oh, hi sissy." he whispered after Tony said, "Aaron, you gotta be quiet, Kiddo. Her ears are very sensitive."

"Oh yeah. What's her name?"

"Desirae."

"Desirae. She's soo pretty. Mommy, she looks like you! She so pretty!" The whole family was together for some of the first shots.

**Sooo, did you like it? If you did, and you review...I'll add a second part to the story. When little Desirae comes home! So, if you wanna hear about Desirae's first day home, and how Mummy and Daddy act with their newborn, and children, then review please! :)**


	2. Author's Notice

_Hey all!_

_I know some of you are looking foreward to the Sequal to this very story, so good news!_

_Bring Home Baby is now up. Thank's for the reviews if you gave one, and well, enjoy the next story!_

_Love, n.n_


End file.
